Friedrich Gien
'Friedrich Gien '''was an assassin who oined the Oracle group to avenge his father. He was modelled after the character Gein from the ''Rurouni Kenshin ''series, as well as one of the seven deadly sins. His sin is pride, as he fights to avenge the dishonor dealt to him and his family by Adam Evans. Prior to The Kyoto Ordeal Main article: ''The Heart of the Wolf Gien was born in Khanka, the son of Wilhelm Gien, president of the weapons manufacturer Sinneslochen Enterprises. He had little to do with his father's business but was still proud of him for his successes. As a young adult he met Leonardo, the page of one of his father's associates, Seb Ommati. The two did not have much in common, but neither had other friends their age so they learned to associate with each other. Following Andrei Moscov's murder, the Khazaki began to search and burn the city for the supposed terrorist cell that was targeting the Khazaki and businesses such as Sinneslochen. In truth, the cell knew the illegal dealings being committed by Ommati and Gien and sought to destroy them. After learning the truth, Adam Evans, the rebels, and those loyal to Moscov went to Sinneslochen to question the elder Gien. Adam killed him when he attempted to offer a bribe for his life, but was discovered by Friedrich. The boy lashed out at Adam in a fury and was cut across his left eye before falling beside the body of his father. He later recovered, shaving his head so as not to be identified by his enemies. Following the Gramstad Incident, Gien was asked by Leonardo to meet him at Sinneslochen. Transformed by the sight of Seb's death, Leonardo asked Gien to follow him to Earth in search of Benedict and the Oracle group who would help them avenge their loved ones. Time with Oracle Leonardo and Gien travelled to Earth where the former became the new Mr. White following Seb's death while Gien acted as his lieutenant in the White Dragon team. From then on, he focused on his plans to avenge his father. He became quite ruthless, taking on the tasks of killing others who opposed the will of Oracle without hesitation, even former agents. He developed his skills as a spy and a master of disguise. The Kyoto Ordeal Main article: ''The Kyoto Ordeal '' After Leonardo learned of Adam's plan to separate from his anger, he crafted a plan to lure both halves of him away from the Other Universe so that they could destroy each other and fulfill his revenge. For this task, he asked Gien and Souji Okita to go with the Black Dragon team to ensure that everything went as it was supposed to. He travelled to Tokyo, Japan and stayed their with Sgt.Jeffery Rogers and Osami Hyogo to monitor Adam's activities, instead discovering the Creator and his group and spending days monitoring them in disguise. After Rogers was captured by New Baggins, Gien assassinated him without hesitation to keep him from revealing secrets. Later aboard the bullet train, he forced Hyogo to attack the Creator under the threat of death, though he was later killed by Mathias Silvos. The commotion on the train delayed him in Kyoto, leading him to send Leonardo to seek out the Angry Alter Ego himself. Gien continued to monitor Adam and his group in Kyoto. He was eventually discovered by New Baggins, who had begun to recognize his thought patterns among the crowd. Gien attempted to persuade New Baggins to join Oracle, calling him a traitor to his old self and a hypocrite. New Baggins attacked Gien in a rage but because of his seal could not kill him. This led to him giving full control of his body to The Baggins, who sided with Oracle. Gien was injured and spent the next week recovering before the final battle at Nijo Castle. He encountered Adam, Dee, and Mathias, and revealed his identity and reasons for targeting Adam. He intended to fight and kill Adam, despite his inability to kill the Legend, but his words evoked anger in Mathias, who saw much of his old self in Gien. He began to fight Gien so that Adam and Dee could escape, and although Gien disabled him by cutting the tendons in his ankles, Gien suffered a fatal stab wound to his abdomen and succumbed to his injuries as Adam fought his other half. Category:Oracle